Eve Brea
'''Eve Brea' appears in Parasite Eve II and The 3rd Birthday. She was adopted by Aya Brea and Kyle Madigan at the end of the game. Aya considers Eve to be her little sister as opposed to her daughter. Appearance As the clone of Aya, Eve looks just like her as girl: Asian and Caucasian descent, blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Personality Eve Brea is spontaneously curious, warm and popular when she goes to school. She is also the only benevolent Eve while the other Eves are more malevolent and inhuman. Parasite Eve II Eve was found by Aya inside the shelter deep in the underground ark called Neo Ark, after Aya battled through the defenses of Eve's room. She calmed Eve down and removed her helmet, which was amplifying her powers tenfold. Calming Eve down made her lose her control over the ANMCs in Neo Ark, Dryfield, and Mojave Desert. With no master to control them, they merely collapsed where they stood, allowing the GOLEM defense units to retake the shelter and ark without any resistance. After the commemorative in at the end of the game, it is revealed that Aya adopted little Eve. She was attending school and was a very popular student. She is curious, warm, and happy. What was happening with with Eve and Aya was yet to be revealed. It's also noted Eve is the first human with neo-mitochondria that hadn't gone insane or tried to create an Ultimate Being, though that was the reason behind her creation. The 3rd Birthday Aya and Kyle were planned to be wed on December 24th, 2010, which is known in the game as Time Zero. However, before they could exchange vows, a group of SWAT members loaded gunfire on her and Kyle. Kyle Madigan survived the gunfire and was hospitalized. When Eve saw Aya dying, she switched consciousness with Aya through her mitochondria powers to try and save her, which resulted in "Overdive" being born. By overdriving into Aya, Eve caused Aya's soul/consciousness to be destroyed and reborn as the Twisted. Without a consciousness in Eve's body, Eve had been pronounced as dead which is why Kyle later states, "...Eve is dead." The death of Eve's body resulted in the creation of the "High Ones". With Eve's consciousness in Aya's body, Hyde Bohr found Eve lying in the front of Saint Thomas Church. Eve had forgotten all of her memories, and for the next 3 years, Eve assumed an identity of Aya Brea. Eve joined the CTI in order to fight against the Twisted. With her memories gone, Kyle simply assumed that Aya was suffering from amnesia, not knowing that "Aya" was truly Eve. In the end of the game, Eve returns to Time Zero, back in her own body. Aya appears and tells Eve to shoot her. Aya and Eve Overdive and switch consciousnesses and Eve (as Aya) kills Aya (in Eve's body). Eve is now permanently in Aya's body, as Aya's consciousness and Eve's body are now gone. Eve realizes that Aya has sacrificed her own life in order to prevent the creation of the Twisted, thus saving humanity one last time. During the secret ending of The 3rd Birthday, a blonde woman with a hair style similar to Aya's walks by Eve in the middle of a snow-filled street and dressed a large brown trench coat. She wishes Eve a happy birthday before disappearing into thin air as Eve searches around wildly. It could have been Aya's voice and Eve's unconscious just imagining her, Aya making a final appearance by taking over someone's body, or simply all part of Eve's imagination. Either way, the woman is taller than Eve, even when she's in Aya's body. This could be because Eve was always shorter than Aya and still sees her as being taller, so no matter whose body she's in her subconscious remembers the fact. In her notes, Eve mentions that she is a member of the FBI's secret operative team. She mentions that she lives in world with no Twisted, but that she "can still feel them sometimes." Eve has a feeling that another disaster may occur again one day. Age Understanding Eve's age can be difficult. In the conclusion of The 3rd Birthday which begins again in December of 2010, it can be concluded that Eve has the mentality of a 20 year old, now in Aya's slow-aging body which is at least 25 years old. In the secret ending, Eve (in Aya's body) walks by a woman who suspiciously looks like Aya who tells her (in Aya's voice), "Happy Birthday. It's your fourth," assuming Eve is actually four years old. Although it is debated whether this is a canon ending or not. In Parasite Eve II, which takes place in 2000, Aya noted that Eve's x-rays (when examined with the X button) in the operation room looked like those of a 10 year old. One may argue that Eve cannot be literally 10 years old because she is a clone. However, regardless of contrary beliefs that Eve does not even have the mentality of a young child, Eve is shown to understand what Aya is saying and can speak coherently near the end of the game before the final boss. In the good ending of Parasite Eve II, Aya states that Eve has attended junior high for a month, reconfirming the fact that Eve has the mentality of 11-14 (depending on which grade she is in, which isn't stated) year old since a year has passed since the events of Parasite Eve II, and that the typical age for a child in junior high is 11-14 years old. When Time Zero occurred in December of 2010 in The 3rd Birthday, Eve had the mentality of a woman in her 20s at the time of Aya's death. This can also be reconfirmed by the character notes in the game, which stated that Eve graduated from State University of New York in 2008. Trivia *In The 3rd Birthday, Eve is the same height as she was in Parasite Eve II. This is likely due to the effects of being Aya's clone, and bearing her special mitochondria and genetic makeup. *According to some unlockable files Aya can receive, Emily's nickname for Eve is "Rib". This is based off the Bible, in which God used a rib from Adam to create Eve, which Emily sees as sort of the same process of how Eve made her a "Higher One". Gallery Parasite Eve II Pe2-maya.jpg|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. everestrained.jpg|Eve restrained. Fmv1012-29.jpg|Eve awakening. Vlcsnap-3747.png|Eve awakening. Pe2_18.jpg|Eve at the museum. Fmv1013-11.jpg|Eve at the museum. The 3rd Birthday CharacterSketchesEve01RegularOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Eve's regular clothing. CharacterSketchesEve02FormalOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Eve's wedding clothing. EveRender.png|Eve render. the-3rd-birhday-ayas-lightning-costume-20101001095003357.jpg|Aya and Eve. Eve wedding.jpg|Eve at Aya's wedding. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve II characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters